Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the information technology, and more specifically to the method of automated interface change.
Description of the Related Art
The process of automated interface change requires a flexible and user-friendly way to configure the user interface at the stage of implementation or execution of business applications on computer systems, such as personal computers, laptops, etc.
“Implementation” refers to a process of deploying the software on computer systems and configuring software interface to a specific environment in order to be run by users. Conventional systems do not provide for an efficient and robust automated method for interface changes. Patent Application US No. 2011/252397 published on Oct. 13, 2011 offers a method for automated interface change that comprises receiving a request from a user; obtaining all system configurations capable of providing the requested service from a dynamic feature model; obtaining a corresponding configuration; reconfiguring resources of the system on the basis of the obtained configuration; and providing the requested service. As a result, the method provides services optimized for an environment that varies in real time without user interference.
However, this method has a limited use, since obtaining all system configurations to choose a corresponding configuration and reconfiguring system resources based on the obtained configuration significantly lengthens the process of changing the user interface and requires significant resources to store all possible configurations.
Accordingly, it is desired to have an efficient and a robust method for an automated interface change.